User blog:Genista882/MitsuKoko doujinshi
Warning, This is a rabid fangirling post. I want to buy these doujinshi! Dammit! I thought my doujinshi collecting days were over, but apparently, the doujin bug is back! ;_; From the same artist, I often visit in pixiv. These are NSFW! Also it will take you to a hentai site, so yeah, if you don't have adblock or something, you'll see hentai ads floating around the page. Doujin 1 This one is basically episode 17 in doujin form. :) Doujin 2 While this one I used google translate to understand what's going on. Basically, Ikuno's cure has side effects, and for MitsuKoko they had temporary cat ears and tail and also umm, uncontrollable...urges. haha! >_< This is her latest one, a modern high school AU. (Oh please my racing heart be still!) Damn, damn, damn! I'm going to get these somehow! And no, I don't mean scans, but physical copies. This is going to take me a while because the old buying service I frequented several years ago are now gone. Doujinbox and a privately run one. Arghh. Doujincover1.jpg Doujincover2.jpg 74628475_p0.png I was just going to gush over the nice family pic in the second doujin, and even the racier one where they were kissing but oh lord, I got distracted by the latest fanart post. I meant it when I said I haven't been this rabid for a long long time, but MitsuKoko pushed all the buttons. Arghh, and now I just have to ride it out until...I don't know lol, my longest OTP was from 2007, I still love them, but the very first one that set the bar to rabid territory? I only got tired of it because...well, because their ending was obscure, and I have a thing for canon. Can't explain what it is, just...a need for things to be canon or else it's just in my head kinda thing. arghhh. And damn if MitsuKoko isn't the most visually pleasing couple to me. I never liked anime colored hair characters, by this I meant blue, pink or green. So while I can ship let's say Gray and Juvia, they'll never be my OTP because of her hair color. I would be more of a Gray and Lucy shipper, but then it has to be canon as well...This strange predilection is kinda frustrating at times but it has saved my sanity as well. lol Anyways, here are my favorite pages. I love MitsuKoko kisses! 009.jpg 010.jpg The last pages, Mitsuru was apologizing because he kinda got carried away, but Kokoro's complaint was that he didn't kiss her even once during sex, and then told him not to forget hahaha. The last paragraph what about Mitsuru wondering how he will survive a week of taking the medicine with its 'strange' side effect. 034.jpg 035.jpg Edit: Damn, hit publish when I wasn't done. The latest doujin is a modern high school AU. The doujinshi kinda started from February, when the artist posted one of Kokoro making hand made chocolates for Mitsuru. And then, he reciprocated on White Day, with a hair scrunchy. hahaha >_< From there, their first date and then NSFW one. 73160449_p2_master1200.jpg|Valentine 73676922_p2_master1200.jpg|White Day 73983506_p3_master1200.jpg|First Date I'm a little, no scratch that, I'm extra crazy for the modern AU one because the artist has drawn Mitsuru with his hair down! 73876634_p0_master1200.jpg DnteZkPUUAAVKO1.jpg 74628475_p3.png And this one got to be one of my favorite Mitsuru shielding Kokoro while riding the train. *_* I also learned one of the graduation custom in Japan from this short doujin Which is the custom of giving the second button from a boy's gakuran. (It's said this button lay the closest to his heart during all his school year days, so this button is given to the girl he likes the most...kinda like a love confession). So in that short doujin, Mitsuru was helping Kokoro with some boxes and they saw some seniors talking about the button. Kokoro asked for his button on their graduation day. Damn but I love it when he blushes hahaha. I know it's all google translate but it was good enough to tell me the gist of the doujin. :D Category:Blog posts